


Above the Lights

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make the decision, leave tonight or live and die this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Lights

Title: Above the Lights

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Implied Bobby/Jack

Summary: Make the decision, leave tonight or live and die this way…

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

For the prompt _Choices_ at [](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fourbrothers100**](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/)

xx

Bobby drives them through the city and Jack leans out the window, his hair gleaming in the harsh streetlights. Jack smiles and dangles his arm out the window, watching his fingers move in the wind.

They pass familiar spots, familiar faces in darkened parks and each neighborhood fades into the next. Bobby stops counting the miles and listens to Jack softly sing as he drives, faster and farther from their home. Bobby shares his cigarettes with Jack, their fingers brushing in the darkness, each inhale and exhale startlingly loud.

Hours later, Bobby stops the car along the cliff ledge that overlooks the city. They sit on the hood of his car, Bobby’s arms wrapped around Jack’s shoulder, the city lights twinkling below them. He listens to Jack ramble as he lights a joint. They share this as well, Jack’s soft giggles amusing Bobby.

Jack points out city lights below and spins stories about the homes and the people who live there. Bobby smiles and sifts his fingers through Jack’s hair. He wants to take him away from their empty home, find a better life for him. He thinks fleetingly of Evelyn with a bittersweet twist of his lips. The pain still stings, it never really fades.

Jack yawns mid-ramble and tucks his head under Bobby’s chin, shivering in the cold air. Bobby holds him closer, the decision to leave looming over them. He closes his eyes. Jack will follow, he knows that. Bobby breathes in slowly, his chest hitching. To leave the house, her house, to start fresh, it’s intimidating.

Bobby makes the choice, the decision clear in the darkness. He looks at the stars, his arms securely wrapped around Jack, and thinks of the road, his car speeding them further away.

xx

Summary lyrics from _Fast Car_ by **Tracy Chapman**


End file.
